1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination apparatus for use with motion picture or television cameras and more particularly to an illumination apparatus which is portable and very conveniently used, being easily and quickly secured to a camera to be ready for operation, while being trouble-free and reliable.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A popular type of illumination apparatus for motion picture or television apparatus includes a light-emitting unit which is separate from and connected through a cable to a power unit, the light-emitting unit being secured to the camera and the power unit being carried on the shoulder of the user.